


I'm a goner!

by Kempanator



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Cuts, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Little, M/M, Piss, Smut, Surprises, Violence, machete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kempanator/pseuds/Kempanator
Summary: Tyler and Josh go into a dd/lg scene, but everything goes wrong when an unexpected visitor decides to pay a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: blood, violence, death.   
> This is going to hurt you. Be warned.

‘’Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!’’ Josh exclaimed, like an excitable little puppy! Tyler was still fast asleep in the double bed that they shared. Josh had been waiting   2 million years 10 minutes, for Tyler to wake up. 

 

After persistently poking and licking Tyler’s face, he finally woke up. With heavy eyes and a little smirk, Tyler rolled over to face Josh, who was sat eagerly waiting at his side. ‘’Good morning princess, how was your sleep?’’ ‘’I slept very well, can we go and watch cartoons now?’’ With childish eagerness, Josh pulled on Tyler’s hand, to try and make him get out of bed quicker. 

 

Tyler loved seeing Josh in his little space, it felt like he could protect Josh more from the nasty world around him. It felt like Tyler could get rid of his anxiety and look after Josh, just the way he wanted. 

 

Josh ran down the stairs, whilst Tyler sluggishly followed behind, watching his baby boy. By the time that he had reached the living room, Josh was already sat cross-legged on the floor, with his stuffie in his lap and a blanket over his shoulders. Tyler walked up to Josh and picked him up carrying him to the sofa, where he cuddled Josh for the next 2 hours, whilst he watched all of his favourite cartoons. 

 

After Tyler had fallen asleep numerous times, it was time for the both of them to get some breakfast. ‘’Come on little one, what would you like for breakfast this morning? I could make you your favourite?’’. Josh jumped up and down, with his stuffie in his arms, nodding furiously to the prospect of having his favourite food; a big bowl of cereal. 

 

‘’Slow down baby, you’ll get indigestion’’. Josh looked up from his bowl, with a mouthful of cereal and innocent eyes, Tyler couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his princess with full cheeks. Tyler had a big day planned for Josh, they hadn’t had a day to themselves for a very long time, with touring and writing new music, there wasn’t any time to truly relish in Josh’s little space. 

 

After they had both finished their breakfast and Tyler had done the washing up Tyler turned to Josh and said ‘’right, little boy, I have a big day for you’’. Josh looked up at Tyler quizzically. ‘’We haven’t had a day for just us in a long old time, so I think today should be all about you gorgeous’’. Josh began to beam uncontrollably, with rosy cheeks that always made Tyler smile.  

 

Tyler took Josh upstairs, so that they could both get dressed and ready for the day that he had laid out for them. They had lived in this house now for 6 months, it had started to feel like their home. When Josh had to pee in the middle of the night, he stopped bumping into the door frame.

 

‘’Now you’re all changed and ready, I think it’s time that we hit the road, I’ve packed your bag for the day, so you don’t have to worry about that!’’.  Josh had no idea what Tyler had planned, but he was excited because he knew that whatever he had planned would be amazing and would make him fall in love with his daddy even more, not that he thought that was possible. 

 

They both got into the car, with their bags, packed and ready for what lay ahead. Tyler let Josh choose the music the whole way (summer by sum 41, fall back down by rancid and master of puppets by metallica were his favourite choices). Tyler loved to see the happiness overflowing from Josh when he was like this. Sometimes Josh would lock himself away and not talk to anyone for days, he would be too anxious and he couldn't formulate the words he wanted to say and it would frustrate him, so he would just go into the garage, where they had built a makeshift studio and he would drum until his arms were jelly and he was falling asleep on his set. 

 

When they were about a mile away from where Tyler wanted them to be, he made Josh cover his eyes, so he couldn’t see where they were going. Tyler knew that Josh wouldn’t peak because if he did, he’d be thrown over Tyler’s knee and spanked. 

 

After another 5 minutes, they had finally reached their destination. Tyler got out of the car first, in order to finish the preparations he had made. ‘’You can open your eyes now Josh!’’. As soon as Tyler started that sentence, Josh had already started removing his hands from his face. He was in complete and total awe from what he saw from the passenger side of the car. The music became nothing and all Josh could focus on was the beauty of the place he could see. 

 

Tyler had set up a blanket and a picnic on the side of a turquoise lake, there was tranquility and silence. Not complete silence, but a natural silence, one that allowed Josh’s chaotic brain to calm. Instead of a raging storm of anxiety, he had a slow ocean, lapping the sands of a golden beach.  Tyler had brought all of Josh’s favourite foods (taco bell and red bull), his favourite stuffies and he had even brought his ukulele, so that he could serenade Josh. It was going to be a perfect day. 

 

They laid on the blanket for hours upon hours, staring up at the clouds, talking about their darkest fears and their lifelong dreams. They talked about absolutely everything, from the seriousness of their band, to the stupidness of a cloud looking like an elephant. They had a soul from the same star, they had one heart in two bodies, they were soul mates, there was no doubt about it. Being able to sit and stare at Josh whilst he passionately talked about this new drum beat or Taco Bell, was something that Tyler adored!

 

‘’Daddy, I’m sleepy, have you got my blankey?’’ Tyler went into the bag that he had packed, he pulled out Josh’s favourite blanket (the one with dinosaurs and rocket ships on). Josh curled up into a ball between Tyler’s legs and fell asleep almost instantly, with a thumb in his mouth and a smile on his face. Tyler stroked his hair and watched him whilst he slept, he needed to make sure that Josh was safe, especially when he slept because he sometimes had night terrors, something that Tyler couldn’t help with, a fact which hurt him. 

 

Once it had started to get dark Tyler woke Josh up. ‘’Come on baby, it’s getting dark and cold, it’s time to go home’’. A tear rolled down Josh’s sleep stained cheeks, his electric blue hair was sticking up in all directions. Josh didn’t want to leave, he loved this new haven that Tyler had found for him. For Josh, the world stood still, there were no stresses or anxieties here beside the lake. He didn’t want to go, but he knew that if he didn’t do what Tyler said, then he would have lots and lots of bruises, even though they turned him on and he loved the prospect of being marked by his daddy, he would have to explain them to his parents, which was always a difficult conversation to have. 

 

‘’I love you, daddy’’ Josh sleepily whispered to Tyler as he was lifted into the car. Tyler drove and hummed ‘’You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time, But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine, I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.’’ all the way home. 

 

Tyler carried Josh into the house, to Tyler’s surprise, Josh was up and awake and kissing his neck. Josh knew exactly what got Tyler going, so the instant his soft rose lips touched the sensitive skin below his ear, Tyler was twitching in his trousers. Josh knew exactly how to get to Tyler and look innocent the entire time he was doing it. 

 

‘’You are a mischievous little boy aren’t you?’’ Tyler whispered into Josh’s hair as he threw him onto sofa. ‘’Only for you, daddy’’ Josh said with a beaming smile that lit up the darkest parts of Tyler’s mind. Tyler pinned him to the sofa and started nibbling and sucking bruises all over his neck and chest, whilst he pulled off Josh’s shirt. ‘’You’re going to do exactly what daddy says tonight baby boy!’’ Tyler growled. 

 

Josh felt his erection harden against Tyler’s leg when this whispered promise fell onto his body. Tyler and Josh knew each other’s bodies like it were their own. Tyler sat on top of Josh, straddling him. He pulled off his top, revealing a sun kissed body that Josh loved more than anything in the world. It was like Tyler was sculpted from marble. He then removed Josh’s top from him and started unbuckling his belt desperate to relieve the pressure building beneath his jeans. 

 

Tyler began to start slowly grinding against Josh’s crotch, desperate for the friction that would bring even a small amount of release.. ‘’Fuck!’’ Josh groaned. Tyler grabbed Josh by the hair ‘’ little boys don’t swear, little boys don’t use dirty language, I’m going to have to wash your mouth out with soap!’’. Josh looked shyly to the ground and whispered in the softest voice he could find ‘’I didn’t mean to daddy, it’s just that you’ve got me so hard it hurts and you’re teasing me lots and lots and lots’’. 

 

‘’Teasing you is the funnest part of this little Jish fish, you should know that by now! And the fact that you’re talking back to me, proves to me that you want to go over my knee!!’’. Josh tried to muster up to most mortified face he could, but all Tyler could see was complete arousal. 

 

Tyler grabbed Josh by the buckle on his trousers and threw him down over his knee. Using the belt he had removed from Josh earlier, Tyler began to strike him on his arse, leaving red streak all across the top of his thighs and his plum like bum. Josh had a tear in his eye, but he was painfully hard. 

 

‘’Please Daddy, fuck me, I’m ready for you’’. Tyler threw Josh down on his front onto the sofa and undid his trouser. Tyler was very hard already, he pulled a condom out of his pocket and put it on and thrust inside Josh with a force he didn’t even know he had. Josh screamed out in pain, as well as ecstasy. He loved feeling Tyler thrust deeper inside of him, grunting. Tyler pulled his hair and whispered into his ear ‘’I’m going to fuck you until you cannot feel your legs, you dirty little boy!’’. With these words whirling around his head, Josh’s hips bucked back against him, making him go further and further inside him. 

 

‘’I’m going to cum’’ Josh moaned into the pillow he was biting. ‘’No you’re not, bitch, not yet!’’ Tyler pulled out of Josh, threw the condom onto the floor and flipped Josh over, Placing a hand around his throat, Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes. ‘’Tonight you’re going to do everything I tell you to do, slut!’’. Josh nodded, with globe like eyes, already starting to feel light headed. Tyler loved having this control, he didn’t have control of his life, but he had control of Josh in this moment and that was more than what he needed. 

 

When Josh gets treated like shit like this, he forges all of his anxieties and everything bad in his life. The urges for needles piercing his veins, the urges for the voices in his head to be put into a drug induced coma all seem to fade away. Tyler was in charge and he would give his mind and body to him, to beat, to destroy and to build back up again.

 

Tyler removed the scalpel from the drawer that was next to the sofa. He had changed the blade a few months ago and had put it back into its case, ready for the next time he could mark Josh’s body. He ran the blade across his chest. At first Josh thought he was mindlessly carving him into something beautiful, but when Josh looked down, he saw that Tyler had written WHORE in dripping scarlet letters. Josh loved it when Tyler degraded him, it made him feel small, it made him feel powerless, it made him remember that Tyler owned him. It made all the bad thoughts leave his head. 

 

Tyler licked at the newly carved letter on his chest, tasting the metallic liquid. He had craved this taste for far too long, but they had been working and had been too busy to fall so deeply into a scene. Tyler obsessed over Josh’s blood, like it was the nectar from the Gods. Tyler had dreams of hurting people and murdering people, he would never admit that they were wet dreams to anyone, but to him, they made his heart beat, they made him feel alive and in this moment, he was beginning to feel alive. 

 

Josh felt the hunger that Tyler had for his blood, it made him feel wanted, it made him feel desired by him, like he was the only one that could feed his hunger. No one could give Tyler what he needed like Josh could and it made them both feel euphoric. ‘’You taste delightful’’ Tyler whispered into his ear, before going to bite his neck. He leaned into kiss Josh, with a mouth still full of blood. They kissed passionately, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth. 

 

He removed himself from Josh’s lips and got up from the sofa ‘’Stay!’’. Josh didn’t move an inch until Tyler returned 5 minutes later with rope, a candle, a tie, some metal and matches. He was going to obliterate Josh’s body!

 

Moving the coffee table from the centre of the room, Tyler made enough space on the floor to have some fun. He closed all of the curtains, to make sure no one could see what was going on. He picked Josh up from the sofa and stood him in front of him. He undressed him, so he was completely naked. He put Josh on the floor and tied each wrist and ankle to a leg on the sofa that surrounded the space on the floor. They had done this many times before, so there were already grooves in the wood from the friction of the rope. 

 

‘’I am going to use every single inch of your body, I’m going to fucking destroy you baby boy, do you hear me?’’. Josh nodded frantically back at Tyler, with innocent eyes. ‘’I can’t fucking here you?’’. ‘’Yes’’. Something wasn’t right, Tyler didn’t usually swear when he was in his dominant space, why was he swearing? Josh couldn’t understand, but they had a safe word in place, so he knew nothing could get too out of hand. He was excited to see what was going to happen. 

 

Tyler got the candles and lit them with the matches that he brought, he was walking around Josh with a look he couldn’t decipher, he knew that he was waiting for the wax to melt. Once the wax has melted Tyler stood completely still and whispered something in a demonic voice ‘’It’s my time to play now Tyler’’. Josh didn’t understand who this was talking, the voice was coming from Tyler, but it was nothing like his, he was almost paralyzed with fear ‘’Ty, I’m scared, I don’t want to carry on, FORESTS!’’. Tyler looked down at Josh for the first time since tying him up, all of his eyes were completely black. ‘’You fucking idiot, you really think that I am Tyler?’’ He laughed menacingly ‘’You, my sweet little angel aren’t going anywhere, no matter how much you use your petty little safe word!’’. 

 

Josh couldn’t breathe and the laughing from ‘Tyler’ wouldn’t stop. Josh was panicking, there was no way for him to get out of this situation, he trusted Tyler enough to tie him properly, they had a safe word after all, he thought nothing could go wrong. This had gone horribly wrong! 

 

‘Tyler’ suddenly stopped laughing, the silence became deafening for Josh. ‘’You don’t know who I am, do you?’’. Josh shook his head, fear running through his body. ‘’You idiotic little bitch, I am Blurryface! I am going to fucking kill you because you’re not worth life’’. He couldn’t move, he was petrified. He started wiggling frantic, trying to escape the restraints tying his limbs to the floor. ‘’I am going to torture you and I am going to make you feel the pain that I feel every day hiding behind this face. Blurryface was twitching and hitting himself in the temple as he hissed these words to Josh. 

 

By this time, the tea light candle had melted completely. Blurryface, picked up the candle and poured the wax in the bloodied letters that had been carved into his chest only a couple of minutes before, by Tyler. He screamed out in utter agony, Tyler used to take his time, Blurryface didn’t give a fuck about Josh or the pain that was being inflicted on him. Josh couldn’t understand how Blurryface had come out, he didn’t understand where the change had come from. Then it hit him, his blood had brought this out in him, his blood had woken the beast inside of Tyler that must have been lying just under his skin for months and months. 

 

‘’Why have you taken Tyler away from me?’’ Josh whimpered. ‘’I’ve been waiting here inside Tyler’s mind, he’s too strong for me to kill, he is too strong to be killed by me, so the thing that will kill him, were to be if you were to die!’’. His heart stopped in his chest, he couldn’t breathe, he needed to get Tyler back and he needed to do it before Blurryface did something that wouldn’t be able to be reversed, something that would hurt Josh in way that couldn’t be repaired. 

 

The burning wax that had began to harden on Josh’s chest was causing immense pain. He couldn’t move, not only because of the restraints, but because of the agony that was coursing through his chest. Blurryface cackled at the tears that were forming in his eyes. ‘’You know, I have been waiting for this for a very long time and now that you decided to wake me up, I am going to try and make this as painful for you and as enjoyable for me!’’. ‘’Please, you don’t have to do this, you can take me, but promise me that you will bring back Tyler, he needs to come back!’’. ‘’You really think that you are in a position to bargain with me?’’. ‘’I...I just want him to be safe. I want him to be okay. You need to leave him alone and let him get on with his life, he deserves so much better than having you inside of him’’. Blurryface faltered for a second, but Josh didn’t see the crack in this demonic smile. 

 

Blurryface grabbed the metal that Tyler had brought down for them to have fun with. He took the matches and began to heat the metal, it would take a few matches and a bit of time, but watching Josh squirm made it worthwhile. After several minutes of heating the metal, Blurryface pressed it against his inner thigh because the softest skin would always be the most painful. He screamed out in agony, the metal had embedded into his skin, it seethed and bubbled, his skin would be scarred for life, well the small amount of life that he had left. ‘’I love seeing you in pain, just imagine how much this would hurt Tyler, to see his little princess like this’’. Josh was silently sobbing, his legs were shaking from the fear, as well as the searing pain that was flowing down legs. 

 

Blurryface continued with his torture session, using blades, paddles, crops, broken glass, anything he could get his hands on that would mutilate Josh’s body, enough to cause lasting damage, but not enough to kill him. Josh was falling in and out of consciousness, his head lolling from side to side. Blurryface had to keep bending down and slapping him to get him to wake up so he could watch the horrors unfolding on himself. 

 

‘’Open up sweet cheeks, time for you to have a drink’’ he said with a disgusting smirk stretched across his face. He unzipped his trousers, knelt down next to Josh’s head, forced his mouth open and started pissing in his mouth. He started choking and spluttering piss everywhere, but Blurry didn’t stop. The piss that was being spat out was stinging the gashes and the cuts that littered Josh’s face. He stood up, shook his dick and put it away, leaving him laying on the floor gagging and choking for air.

 

Degradation was something that Blurry loved. All Tyler ever did was worship the ground that he walked on. He did everything and anything he could for this boy and Blurry was sick of it! Josh was always occupying Tyler’s mind, he was the only reason that Blurry had lost so many times before, this was the last time! Josh didn’t understand why Blurry couldn’t just leave, why he had to torment him so, why he had to ruin everything Tyler and him had built up over so many years. 

 

He decided that now was the best of times to try and step things up, just that little bit. Leaving Josh tied to the floor, bleeding bruised and crying, he grabbed a machete from the garage outside. Tyler used it when he was gardening, to try and keep the bushes at bay, to try and clean them up. Blurry walked back into the house, whistling the tune to one of the band’s songs, Josh could recognise it as ‘goner’, his heart sank to the bottom of his chest. This wasn’t going to be good. Josh also could hear the scraping of metal against concrete as Blurry menacingly walked back into the living room. He started slicing from the top of his chest, slowly exposing the muscle below the skin. He sliced Josh all the way down his torso, slowly, painfully. Blood cover the machete and started seeping onto the floor.

 

‘’P..please, I...i don’t want to fight anymore, I don’t want to feel this pain anymore! I want to feel nothing, I want to be nothing. Tyler is my universe, he is my daddy, my best friend, my soulmate and so much more...’’. With every word that Josh said, he could see that Tyler could hear him for the first time, he could tell that Tyler was there and he was fighting with everything he had to try and get out and save his gorgeous little boy. Josh carried on talking as much as he could ‘’’...Tyler is the most beautiful human I have ever met and I love him more than anything in the world, there is nothing that could take me away from him, not in this lifetime and not in the next. He is going to fight you and he is going to win!’’. 

 

Blurryface started to stutter, the light behind his eyes was fading. He fell to his knees, grasping at his throat. Raspy breaths were leaving his mouth. Josh was fading and fast. The pool of blood surrounding him was growing bigger and bigger. Blurry fell to the floor with a deafening thud, the second he hit the floor, Josh lost all consciousness. Moments later Tyler slowly lifted his head, blood congealing in his hair. His eyes were blurred from the tears and his head was pounding, all the fighting he had done to get Blurry out had drained him of any energy he had left. Tyler was petrified, he hadn’t been able to stop Blurry, but had seen every disgusting, horrible thing that Blurry had done to his gorgeous little boy. He didn’t know where he had fallen or what had happened to Josh, all he knew was that his head was silent; too silent. 

 

Josh was completely unconscious, his pulse slowly fading with every passing second. Tyler got his wits about him and looked over to the naked man with blue hair, covered in blood, bruises, burns, cuts, gashes, grazes, piss, sweat, tears and death. He had began to turn blue and he felt like ice. A shiver ran down Tyler’s spine when he reached to touch Josh’s hand; there was no response, not even a twitch. Tyler crawled over to him, grabbing his cheeks in the palms of his hands. ‘’Baby! Baby! Please wake up, it’s me, I’m okay, you gave me the strength to fight Blurry, I think he’s gone, he’s finally gone’’. He turned Josh’s face towards him, his eyes were still open, his eyes were that of a dead man. Josh had gone and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Tyler stumbled back against the wall, clutching his head in his hands, screaming, screaming, all he could do was scream. He couldn’t hear himself, all he could feel was the hot tears searing down his cheeks. He had lost the one boy that meant more to him than anything in the world and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it because he was the one that killed him. It was his fault, he killed the love of his life. 

 

The police sirens began to ring, when they managed to break into the house, they found a young male with his guts hanging from his chest another boy, more tanned, with brown hair was sat cradling in the corner screaming ‘’I’m a goner’’. They took the young boy out of the house and got him admitted into a mental hospital, where he seemed to be making progress...

 

Tyler last 2 more weeks. 

  
  
  



End file.
